


Lightning

by happyisahabit



Series: Starlight Collection [26]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Naruto AU, Believe It AU, Communication, Electric shocks, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, misusing chakra, misusing raiton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyisahabit/pseuds/happyisahabit
Summary: Lightning // MaStar Week 2020 // @mastar-weekMaka knows that Black Star wouldn't ever hurt her; she just didn't know HE wasn't aware of the literal sparks of joy his chakra gave off anytime he touched her!
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Black Star
Series: Starlight Collection [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/674591
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely a guilty pleasure fic for me to write. There is no content here except making out and a communication kink. Enjoy anyway. :)

This absolutely had to be a misuse of chakra and ninjutsu. There is no other explanation she can think of. Not that she can think of much at the moment.

“Maka,” he breathes into her neck. He skims his lips up to the space below her ear and static tingles her skin. 

It isn’t like Black Star is really doing it on purpose. His chakra had always been bigger than his body can hold, especially when he is excited. The white energy snaps and crackles along his skin in fine lines, perfectly reflecting its lightning nature. The force is chaotic and wild, hard to tame. It would be easy to lose control of it and very easy to hurt her.

But the energy is part of him, part of Black Star, and there is no moment where she feels unsafe in his arms or under his hands.

Instead, she is alight. Maka burns and greedily soaks up his attention and revels in his chakra. She curls fingers into blue hair tightly drawing him back. Even knowing that there is no mystical energy twisted into his breath, it still causes a sparks to fly beneath her skin. His forehead presses against hers and everything stills except the undulating coils of his chakra.

Black Star releases a sigh against her cheek so she leans forward and captures his lips. Maybe she can steal his breath. The thought tempts her while they kiss, just a hazy little thing clinging to her brain. Black Star’s hands are distracting, tracing electric patterns up her back and through her hair. She has no idea if it’s a good idea or if she can even control it, but the thought of teasing him with her elemental chakra the way that he does is so tantalizing, she is drawing on her energies before she fully thinks it through.

Between passes of their lips, she breathes out. Instead of the hot air from her lungs, his bangs ruffle with a cool wind and gooseflesh prickles.

“That was new,” he says with a laugh and a shiver. He tugs her closer as if to stave off a chill and the spark in her chest is not made of Black Star’s element. “Are we misappropriating futon now?”

His laughter plays with her hair at the crown of her head. Fingers tangle in the half of her tresses that are not braided back and along her jaw. The twitch of static makes Maka firmly keep her lips pressed in a line against a giggle ready to erupt. “I’m sorry, I thought we were already bastardizing ninjutsu, what with the raiton you keep using.”

She can only catch his mouth for a moment before he pulls back, eyes wide in surprise. “What?”

Maka rushes to catch his hands as they fly away from her face. Black Star is honestly shocked, not having realized what he had been doing. “Black Star-”

“-Mak, I didn’t-”

“-you didn’t hurt me-” she gets out before he can start panicking. Maka pulls his hands again and makes her cup his face, stopping his retreat. “You didn’t hurt me,” she repeats, green eyes boring into his. “You  _ never  _ hurt me.”

She knows in her heart of hearts that he wouldn’t do anything to harm her. She just didn’t know that, well,  _ he _ didn’t know he let out little literal sparks of joy anytime he touched her!

“Have I been…  _ zapping _ you this whole time?” he asks, bewildered. She can feel his hands trying not to touch her, to get away, even as she keeps them steady along her jaw.

“Star,” she starts, softly, eyes full of fondness and mirth. “You… ‘zap me’  _ every time _ .”

Black Star’s tan face pales under his scars, but Maka leans into him, still clasping her hands over his.

“And I…” she flushes a little, looking up at him through her pale lashes. Maka wets her lips and lowers her voice, embarrassed. “I like it.”

All the color that left his cheeks pulses right back in, heating his face with a healthy red glow. “Y-you do?”

“Mhm,” she hums, letting his thumbs smooth over her cheeks. Her fingers lace with his for a moment. Maka places her palm over his sternum and counts the beats that thrum there.

Slowly, more slowly than he does most things, Black Star touches her. Fingers over her cheeks and ears, palms against her neck and shoulders that smooth down her back, slowly and carefully he coils his chakra. A flicker extends from his index finger and spreads out in a spiderweb of tingles from the base of her spine. When she does nothing but let out a gasp and dig her fingers into his skin lightly, he relaxes a little.

When a snap of electricity falls between their lips, and she chases him, the tension is gone, or rather rebuilt in a new way. He surges forward and all that energy, all that she knows of him, comes bubbling back to the surface. They kiss and kiss and his conscious control of raiton is gone. The lightning fires back and forth between them, enough to tease and tantalize, to energize. Not enough to hurt or or injure.

“Black Star,” she reassures him with only his name and the way she lets him hold her. Every moment that passes is another slip in his control, another increase in his confidence and comfort, so Maka encourages it. The pace is still slower and he still seems to touch her more reverently, but for now, it is what they need.

(Much later, Maka’s brain produces another thought, one that she thinks she’ll hold onto until Black Star comes to better terms with his elemental chakra leaking out. If that was what raiton felt like in his hands without conscious thought, then what would it be like to purposefully… misappropriate chakra?)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the Believe It universe that is coming to you via soundofez and my chibiReverb! Hits tumblr on 6/15 so be on the lookout if you want more Naruto AU content for MaStar!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782011) by [soundofez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundofez/pseuds/soundofez)




End file.
